Ich weiß, was du letzten Sommer getan hast
Ich weiß, was du letzten Sommer getan hast ist die erste Folge der 5. Staffel von The Vampire Diaries und die neunzigste der Serie insgesamt. Inhalt COLLEGE-TAGE - Nachdem sie ihren Sommer damit verbracht hat, ihre leidenschaftliche Beziehung mit Damon zu genießen und sicherzustellen, dass Jeremy sich nach seiner Rückkehr von den Toten anpasst, ist Elena begeistert davon, mit ihrer neuen Zimmergenossin Caroline, in das Studentenwohnheim in der Nähe des Whitmore Colleges einzuziehen. Noch immer im Glauben, dass Bonnie den ganzen Sommer lang auf Reisen war und sich ihnen bald anschließen wird, sind Elena und Caroline überrascht, als eine Studentin namens Megan auftaucht und verkündet, dass sie das Studentenzimmer mit ihnen teilen wird. Katherine taucht überraschend im Salvatore-Haus auf und bittet Damon eindringlich darum, ihr jetzt, da sie menschlich und angreifbar für ihre Feinde ist, zu helfen. Matt und Rebekah kehren nach Mystic Falls zurück, nachdem sie einen wilden Sommer in Europa verbracht haben, wo sie eine geheimnisvolle Schönheit namens Nadia kennenlernten. Elena kann das Gefühl, dass mit Stefan etwas nicht stimmt, nicht abschütteln und Silas tritt auf furchterregende Art auf der “End of Summer”– Party auf dem Stadt-/Marktplatz in Erscheinung. Lance Anderson hat bei dieser Folge, die von Caroline Dries geschrieben wurde, Regie geführt. Handlung Wärend Elena und Damon ihr neues Liebesglück den Sommer über genossen haben, hat Stefan die ganze Zeit unter Wasser in einer Kiste gelitten, die einzige Ablenkung seine eingebildeten Gespräche mit seinem Bruder Damon, damit er seine Menschlichkeit nicht abschaltet. Silas hat in der Zwischenzeit unmengen an Blut getrunken um sich zu stärken und Katherine, nun menschlich, ist vom Verfolgungswahn getrieben. Bonnie hat Jeremy überzeugt in ihrem Namen an ihre Freunde und Familie zu schreiben, damit diese weiter denken sie sei am Leben und würde noch immer um die Welt reisen, genau wie Matt und Rebekah, welche aber auch rechtzeitig zum Sommerende zurückkehren. Wärend Elena und Caroline aufs College verschwinden kehren Silas und Katherine nach Mystic Falls zurück. Katherine um den Schutz von Damon zu suchen, da sie sich verfolgt fühlt und nun angreifbar ist. Silas um seine Kräfte auszuproben. Er kann mit leichtigkeit wie jeder Vampir Leute manipulieren sogar eine rießige Gruppe. Außerdem kann er Gedanken lesen. Schon bald kommt Damon mit Jeremys Hilfe dahinter das es sich nicht um Stefan sondern um Silas handelt. Dieser ist auf der Suche nach Katherine, doch Damon schickt Jeremy los um sie wegzubringen. Caroline und Elena bekommen inzwischen eine Mitbewohnerin, welche anscheinend über Vampire bescheid weiß. Caroline ist etwas ängstlich um ihres und Elenas Geheimnis aber später wird eben diese Mitbewohnerin auf einer Party von einem Vampir getötet. Dies will das College aber anscheinend vetuschen und alles wird als Selbstmord abgeschrieben. Elena und Caroline sind aber skeptisch und für beide wird es noch kurioser als Elena im Handy von Megan (der Mitbewohnerin) eine Foto von ihrem Vater findet. Silas verspricht unterdessen Damon zu sagen wo Stefan sich befindet, wenn dieser ihm Katherine bringt. Also ruft Damon Jeremy zurück. Katherine aber verursacht mit dem Auto in dem sie sitzen einen Unfall und kann damit fliehen. Jeremy liegt im sterben, wird aber rechtzeitig von Damon gerettet. Matt hat eine unheimlich Begegnung mit einer Frau, welche er und Rebekah auf ihren Reisen kennengelernt haben. Zusammen mit einem anderen Mann welcher eine Art Zauber über Matt spricht “überfällt” sie ihn. Matts Augen, welche sich kurz komplett schwarz färben, wird ohnmächtig. Caroline hört eine Nachricht von Tyler ab, in der er ihr mitteilt, dass er vorerst nicht zurückkommt. Sie bricht in Tränen aus. Silas beeinflusst wärendessen den gesamten Hauptplatz von Mystic Falls und tötet den Bürgermeister. Bonnie muss hilflos zusehen wie ihr Vater stirbt! Silas hat eine Aufgabe für die Leute: Findet Katherine! Besetzung Hauptdarsteller * Nina Dobrev als Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley als Stefan Salvatore/Silas * Ian Somerhalder als Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen als Jeremy Gilbert * Katerina Graham als Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola als Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig als Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino als Tyler Lockwood (nur Stimme) Nebendarsteller * Claire Holt als Rebekah Mikaelson * Marguerite MacIntyre als Elizabeth Forbes * Rick Worthy als Rudy Hopkins * Olga Fonda als Nadia * Kendrick Sampson als Jesse * Hayley Kiyoko als Megan Zitate Silas: ''Diesen Sommer habe ich eine unermessliche Menge Blut zu mir genommen und gemerkt, wie ich täglich stärker und stärker werde. Nun frage ich mich: Was sind die Grenzen meiner Macht? Wie viele Menschen kann ich beeinflussen? Zwei? Zehn? Einen ganzen Stadtplatz? '' Trivia *Erster Auftritt von Nadia, Jesse und Megan. **Megan stirbt bereits in dieser Folge. *Mit 7 Wörtern (25 Buchstaben) hat diese Folge den bisher drittlängsten Titel. *Es vergehen 3 Monate von Abschlussfeier zu Ich weiß was du letzten Sommer getan hast. *Silas versucht Stefans Platz einzunehmen. **Doch schon früh finden Damon und Jeremy heraus das Silas nicht Stefan ist. *Rudy Hopkins wird von Silas getötet. *Silas sucht Katherine. Die beiden begegnen sich zum ersten Mal. Zwar hat Katherine ihn in Hinunter in den Kaninchenbau erweckt, doch er war nicht bei Bewusstsein. *Silas besitzt keine Fangzähne, da er zwar unsterblich ist, jedoch kein Vampir. Daher fehlt ihm auch die Vampirgeschwindigkeit. *In dieser Folge gibt es den bisher ersten gleichgeschlechtlichen Kuss der Serie: zwischen Rebekah und Nadia. *Antagonist der Folge ist Silas. Galerie 463px-998832 584778824887582 222338938 n.jpg 5x01 IKWYDLS.png Silas 5.PNG Tvd 4.PNG Tvd 3.PNG Tvd 2.PNG Tvd 1.PNG Tvd.PNG Ian.PNG Pauldsg.PNG Header 4.PNG Header 3.PNG Header 1.PNG Header 2.PNG header 5.PNG header 6.PNG header 7.PNG header 8.PNG header 9.PNG katherine and Silas.PNG|katherine and Silas full|center|354 px thumb|center|335 px Soundtrack Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 5